


Extra Shots

by CMi (CmiMiu)



Series: 2018 Valentine's Day (BAP) [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbeat Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmiMiu/pseuds/CMi
Summary: Chapter 1 - BangLo FluffChapter 2 - YoungUp FluffChapter 3 - HimDae FluffChapter 4 - BangDae FluffMicro-Mini Drabble SetPart 4 of 2018 Valentine's Day Series





	1. First Valentine Together

Yongguk stares at the coffee sitting in front of him. It’s so cliche he wants to bang his head repeatedly into the nearby fire exit. The foam on the top is decorated with a white heart and there’s a chocolate tigger sitting in the corner, mounted atop the rim of the coffee mug.

 

“It’s cute, right?” Junhong asks him. Bright eyed and gleaming. Innocence shining through his entire being. It’s times like these when Yongguk has to remind himself that Junhong is no longer the fourteen year old boy he used to give Math lessons to.  _ No matter how much he looks like it. _

 

The elder smiles and nods his head, picking up the drink and blowing at it before taking a sip. “Umm…” he smacks his lips and shoots Junhong an encouraging smile “it’s great!”

 

He sees stars in Junhong’s eyes when the boy hears the complement. Yongguk smiles at the rather morbid thought that  _ Junhong is just nineteen. He should be out with someone his age today. Not wasting his time with me. _

 

But that thought leaves his mind as quickly as it had arrived. When Junhong leans up to kiss the man with zero ounce of embarrassment. “I knew you’d like it!”

 

The smile Junhong shoots him makes Yongguk swoon and he doesn’t give a damn about their six year age difference. He knows, sitting here with his boyfriend of eight months, that he’s in love with the boy. He could easily spend his entire life and then another with Junhong.

 

And the realisation just makes their first Valentine’s Day together all the more precious.


	2. Valentine's Day Shopping Spree

“Do you think I should get the red one or the blue one?” Youngjae asks his boyfriend while they’re standing in front of the display in the mall.

 

Jongup loops his arms around Youngjae’s waist and presses his cheek against the boy’s shoulder as he stares at the two headsets the boy is holding. It's been more than two years since they've fallen in love and Jongup is still trying to come to terms with his boyfriend's obsession with online games. “Isn’t your gaming console blue?” He wonders out loud. “Get the blue one”.

 

Youngjae’s face scrunches into a funny expression, one that makes him look like a scrunch portrait of himself, and Jongup can’t help but giggle at the boy’s face. It's obvious the elder wants to buy them both and with the way he's eyeing the rest of the exhibition, Jongup knows that that is not all that Youngjae wants. He wants everything they have to offer in the electronics section. “Just get them both then” he shrugs.

 

“I can’t do that!” Youngjae whines as if it physically hurts him to not buy both. “I need just one and it’s your first ever paycheck!” He then haughtily shoves both the headsets back on the display stand and starts pulling a confused Jongup away. “In fact, I should be buying you stuff!”

 

Jongup digs his heels into the tiles and pulls against Youngjae’s grip on his hand, frantically shaking his head. “No way! You always buy me things! I wanna buy you something now!”

 

“No thanks!” Youngjae exclaims, continuing to pull the shorter boy away from the electronics section and into the entertainment arena. “I’ll buy you that comic book set you’d wanted.”

 

“No!” Jongup stomps his feet, trying his best to pull away. “I’m buying you that headset if it’s the last fucking thing I do!”

 

Youngjae simply rolls his eyes and continues to pull Jongup away, wondering if they’ve got Valentine’s Day discount on comic books as well.


	3. Can't Sleep

“Stop snoring!” Himchan echoes as Daehyun’s sonorous sounds echo through their bedroom. He’s been dating the man for a year and a half but Himchan swears he could never get used to the snoring. He pushes Daehyun’s face away from his ears rather sharply, muttering loud enough for his boyfriend to hear him to, “get your stinking face away from mine, you dick!”

 

Daehyun groans and rubs the place Himchan had unintentionally slapped him and mutters a string of curses before letting his body go limp once again. Falling lightly into his boyfriend's embrace. “Stop being a meanie.” He pouts, his lips brushing against Himchan’s jawline. “Let me sleep.”

 

The elder rolls his eyes at Daehyun’s words. He’s used to the cute act by now. “My point exactly” he once again shoves Daehyun’s shoulder to get him away. They're naked and sweaty and Himchan feels icky when Daehyun continues to try and snuggle with him. “Let me sleep you koala!”

 

That wakes Daehyun right up; like he’s been given a shot of caffeine. “You did not just call me a koala!” He dares Himchan to say otherwise. “My nose isn’t that big, you moron!” Daehyun screams attacking the man’s sides, tickling him without stop.

 

And really, Himchan should’ve known better than to call his boyfriend a koala. Especially when he knows about his partners complex with his nose being a little on the bigger side.

 

“S- stop!” Himchan huffs. Guffawing unrelentlessly under Daehyun’s wriggling fingers that tease his sides. He hates being so ticklish! “Al- alright! Alright I’m s- sorry!”

 

As soon as he hears the apology, Daehyun falls down on top of his boyfriend with a sigh. His heart is beating heavily against Himchan’s own erratic one.

 

The elder brings his arms around the boy’s waist, letting them loosely wrap around the slender body. Daehyun’s head is rested on his chest, just above his heart. Their limbs entangled blissfully under the covers. The younger starts flicking aimlessly at the elder’s nipple, giggling when Himchan groans and his dick twitches.

 

“We’ve already had our Valentine’s Day sex, Dae” the man reminds the other. But of course, he can’t stop the gasp of pleasure that leaves his tongue when he feels Daehyun start to kiss his chest, moving down towards his cock.

 

“Who says we can’t have another round?” Daehyun titters mischievously.

 

And really, who is Himchan to refuse sex with Daehyun twice in one night?


	4. Confessions

Daehyun eyes the senior sitting in the end of the library table. There are a few empty seats between but he has a purpose and he needs to accomplish it and for that he needs to pluck up his courage and make a beeline towards the end of the table next to the hottie from class 4B. Of course that’s easier said than done.

 

The number of times Daehyun dies internally while the small six feet trek to the boy is innumerable. Soon, too soon, Daehyun is standing opposite to the boy he’s been crushing on since the year started. He gulps, waving his hands in front of the boy who has earphones plugged in. When he looks up, Daehyun gulps again and points at the seat in front of him, “d- do you mind?”

 

The boy smiles a gummy smile and shakes his head, gesturing towards the chair for Daehyun to take a seat. Daehyun swears his heart jumps to his throat at the angelic smile that is being offered to him.

 

With shaking limbs Daehyun sits down into his chair, eyeing the boy’s MP3 player that has his name labelled on it: BangYongguk. He then turns around to grab his backpack from behind him and opens it to pull out what he’s here for in the first place.

 

His hands tremble with the weight of the the pepero box in his hand as Daehyun slides the sweet treat next to Yongguk’s textbook. Right under his field of vision. 

 

Yongguk stops banging his head to the music for a second then plucks out one of the earbuds out of his ears to send a confused look towards Daehyun. “What’s this?” Yongguk picks the red and white pepero box, that is adorned with tiny hearts and a pink bow tie, from the table turning it around before looking back at Daehyun. 

 

“I- it’s pepero” Daehyun supplies rather stupidly.  _ Of course it’s pepero! Even a baby could say that! _

 

“I know that it’s pepero…” Yongguk enunciates. Ducking his head to look at Daehyun who had his chin pressed to his chest in embarrassment.

 

“I- it’s…” Daehyun mumbles and Yongguk has to move closer to listen to the boy speak. “I- it’s Valentine’s Pepero.”

 

When he looks up, Yongguk scarily close to him, his nose inches apart from his own. Daehyun gulps when Yongguk mutters an “Oh”.

 

The elder pulls away with a dazed look and takes the Pepero back, opening it and taking a bite from one before offering some to Daehyun.

 

Going by the hint of red that blushes on to his cheeks and the extra large smile patched into his lips, Daehyun thinks Yongguk might not exactly hate him. 

 

And when Yongguk asks him for his number, Daehyun is sure his confession was a 10 on 10 success.

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not, it took me exactly 12 hours to write out this entire Series and I am honestly so so SO #PROUD


End file.
